


Dragon Age Inquisition: Altered Fates

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games, but my own created character Inquisitor Trinity. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.<br/>This is an AU piece of work. Some of the cannon of the story has been slightly altered for this fan fiction. Please keep that in mind as you read. I want to personally note one major change that I have made. The entity that resides in Kieran, cannon, old god Urthemiel. In this story I have altered who resides in Keiran to push my plot forward. I understand that some of you will not like this fact that I have changed the old god Urthemiel to an elven god, and I apologize for that. Another piece of this that is not canon is the fact that Solas is in fact Solas and that Fen'Harel is an entity that resides in him. I hope that you all enjoy my AU where Trinity gets to keep her Solas. Thank you!*<br/>*~This Fan Fic is for my best friend and close companion, LadyYuna98! I hope that this story brightens your world as your friendship has in mine !~*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyYuna98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYuna98/gifts).



> * I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games, but my own created character Inquisitor Trinity. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.  
> This is an AU piece of work. Some of the cannon of the story has been slightly altered for this fan fiction. Please keep that in mind as you read. I want to personally note one major change that I have made. The entity that resides in Kieran, cannon, old god Urthemiel. In this story I have altered who resides in Keiran to push my plot forward. I understand that some of you will not like this fact that I have changed the old god Urthemiel to an elven god, and I apologize for that. Another piece of this that is not canon is the fact that Solas is in fact Solas and that Fen'Harel is an entity that resides in him. I hope that you all enjoy my AU where Trinity gets to keep her Solas. Thank you!*  
> *~This Fan Fic is for my best friend and close companion, LadyYuna98! I hope that this story brightens your world as your friendship has in mine !~*

    Trinity's emerald green eyes looked around the destruction that Corypheus had caused in the ruins. She stood with an iron will while staring the abomination down with her friends at her side. Her mind was made up, there was no way that she would allow Corypheus to walk away from this battlefield even if it meant she did not either. Putting an end to him was her only goal.  
    The ground beneath their feet shifted as Corypheus altered the atmosphere around them. He was molding the battlefield to his advantage as the ruins were torn apart and lifted into the sky. Sharp spikes of red lyrium shot up through what remained of the stone floor as the ground altered itself, raising and lowering in areas making it difficult to proceed.  
    Trinity's blood ran cold as a roar ripped through the air. She turned her gaze over to Morrigan. Trinity felt bad about having Morrigan helping them especially if it went bad. She couldn't bare the thought of little Kieran being without his mother.  
    Morrigan nodded gravely as she stepped backwards to the edge of the stone platform. Taking a deep breath Morrigan extended her arms to her sides as she closed her eyes. She leaned backwards allowing herself to free fall backwards off the ledge. Moments later a large dragon shot up from where she fell.  
    Trinity, Solas, Iron Bull and Sera looked up at the Witch of the Wild's new appearance in awe. She was to battle Corypheus' lyrium infused monstrosity of a dragon. Instantly Trinity's mind started to recite an elven prayer for her friend. Her eye's left Morrigan and focused on the maze of raised land before her. She pulled her staff from it's holster on her back while taking a steadying breath. "It's time to close the breach once and for all." She looked to her sides at her friends then broke into a full out sprint down the broken ruins. She knew this would not be easy, but no matter what they had to succeed.  
    As she neared the middle of the ruins she heard his laugh quickly followed with a blast of fire a few feet before her. Halting dead in her tracks she faced the towering monster known as Corypheus. "Harold of Andraste, welcome to your final resting place. I will rip the anchor from the flesh of your hand as you scream out your last breath."  
    "I don't think so!" Trinity shot a spell careening towards Corypheus, "You will not live past this meeting. I will end you even if it means ending myself in the process!" She could see the anger surge through Corypheus as he reared back, outstretching his arms wide and preparing to throw another devastating spell at them. Quickly Trinity and her friends ducked behind various pillars and walls.  
    The spell hit the ground with a devastating crash. Chunks of stone few around the battlefield leaving a large crater between them and Corypheus. Iron Bull let out a fearsome yell as he risked it all in a full blown run for Corypheus as Sera popped up from her hiding spot readying three arrows. Iron Bull brought his warhammer up in a full power swing at the wall that Corypheus was standing upon as Sera released her volley of arrows. Solas stepped out from his hiding spot while firing off spell after spell, enchanting Sera's arrows to explode on impact.  
    As the last spell shot from Solas' staff he turned his attention to Trinity, "Now go!"  
    Trinity seen the wall crumble sending Corypheus flying backwards into another wall. As she ran at Corypheus her staff crackled to life with one of her most powerful lightning spells. In the distance she could hear the dying cries of a dragon. Anger flared to life in her causing her spell to crackle with no control as she shot it at the monstrosity before her. A scream ripped from his throat as the spell ensnared him.  
    Moments later the spell dissipated around him leaving him on his knees before her. "You really think you can beat me?" He moved his hand to expose the elven orb in it. "I will see that the anchor is destroyed along with you!" He rose to his feet holding the orb up to the breach.  
    Trinity squared her jaw and readied her staff as her friends came running to her side. Her gaze shot to Solas who halted at her right, "No. Get back! I will handle this." They exchanged worried looks as they quickly ran for cover. She spun her staff over in her hand with a wicked smile, "I maybe no Harold, but I will bring judgement down upon you." She snarled as she quickly brought her staff around, allowing the end to strike him in the face hard.  
    Corypheus did not expect her to assault him with physical damage and was thrown off balance sending the orb careening through the air from his grasp.  
    "Sera! Catch it!" Solas yelled as he watched Sera tear into a full sprint with Iron Bull at her side to catch the orb. Sera's hands enclosed around the orb, "Got it! Inky catch!" A moment later Sera hurled the orb to Trinity, who threw her staff to the ground and caught it.  
    Trinity knew Corypheus was nothing without the orb, the true source of his power. "You wanted to visit the fade so badly." Her smile was something of madness at this point as she nestled the orb in her weapon hand, "Let me help you." She threw her anchor hand towards him as he screamed and reached out for her. "Enjoy!"  
    The air behind Corypheus crackled and split in two. Trinity opened a fade rift directly behind him and watched as the arms of demons reached through grabbing at the would be God to rip him apart. Trinity looked down the bridge of her nose at the pathetic sight of the pleading monster. Before her eyes the demon hands ripped him apart until there was nothing left of his body. "And stay gone!"  
    Trinity felt the anger flood from her body as she moved the orb from her weapon hand to her left hand. She reached down to pick up her mage's staff then turned to her friends. Iron Bull and Sera smiled as they made their way back to the entrance of the ruins, but as for Solas he was walking towards her with a smile on his face. "We did it. He's finally gone." Her eyes were locked on the now closing breach in the sky. As the last of the breach closed her gaze turned to Solas. His eyes were not upon her face, but instead they were locked onto the orb that was in her hand. Trinity noticed a distinct difference in Solas as he stared at the orb. His slate grey eyes were now blue and his posture was now different. Then she noticed it, the orb felt lighter in her hand. Her eyes went to the orb and was shocked at what she saw. The orb as crumbled in her hand leaving a small key in it's wake.  
    His eyes slowly rose to meet her own with a gaze that pierced her soul. "I haven't seen that key in years..." The person before her was no longer her trusted friend, and this shook her. Seeing this, he smiles after wetting his lips. "You want Solas, and I need something from you. Surely you can work a deal with me? If you come with me, no questions asked, I will return Solas." His voice rivaled his face of stone seriousness as he offered his deal.  
    Trinity's voice stammered as she wanted to answer him. "Y..yes, I do want Solas back! Maybe more than anything in this world." Her bottom lip trembled as she held back tears, not just for the loss of Solas, but from the relief after the battle. She closed her hand around the key as she tried to calm down.  
    "Then come with me. Instruct the others to go back to Skyhold and await the return of the Harold. Once you have convinced them to do that, meet me back here." His eyes moved from her and looked to the entrance of the ruins. "I will take you to where we need to go..."  
    Trinity nodded as she turned and ran for the entrance. Her mind raced as she ran, how could she have never seen this before. She loved Solas with every fiber of her being and now finally understood what he was trying to say in the glen that night. His words were softly spoken, but cut like the sharpest knife as he told her that he could not be with her. If going with this entity and doing what it commands allows him to stay with her and be happy then she was willing to risk everything.  
    The entrance was in sight as she skidded to a walk. She stepped through the archway and was met with her friends looking back at her with smiling faces. Morrigan stood off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest bearing a half smile. They were all ok, relief washed over Trinity like a crashing ocean wave.  
    "Victory! Hail to the Inquisitor!" One of the soldiers called out from their ranks behind her friends. Soon after everyone was calling out in happiness to their victory.  
    "So, Boss, time to head back and celebrate huh." Iron Bull called out to Trinity.  
    Trinity raised her hands in a motion to attempt to quiet the people before her. "Victory is ours this day! Please return to Skyhold and await my return. I have unfinished business to attend to. I hope that I will not be too long." She smiled at her friends as she turned back to the archway to go back to Solas.  
    "Inky, need my bow?" Sera asked stepping forwards.  
    "Thank you Sera, but I have to do this alone." Trinity called over her shoulder as she started her walk back through the ruins. Quickly she made her way back through the ruins to Solas. She felt her stomach knot up as Solas came into view, her mind swam in thoughts as she recalled what the fear demon said to him in the fade. "I- I know who you are. You're the Dread Wolf. You’re Fen'Harel."  
    Solas simply smiled at her as she drew closer to him. "Are you ready?"  
    "Yes..."  
    "Good then let us begin our journey." Solas walked past her towards the entrance of the ruins. "We journey now to the Temple of Mythal."


	2. Chapter 2

    Their journey through the Arbor Wilds didn't take much time. Solas led her through the temple to an open courtyard. The courtyard was filled with lush grass, flowers and a few trees. He continued to walk up to a large construct that was overrun with vines, obscuring what the object really was.  
    Solas walked up to the construct and tangled his hands in the vines to pull them free. Trinity's eyes went wide as the vines fell away. Before her stood a large three fold mirror.  
    "It's an Eluvian." Her voice was barely over a whisper as she gazed at the mirror in awe.  
    "That's right my child." Came a woman's voice behind her. "It's been a long time since we have laid eyes upon this Eluvian, old friend." Flemeth walked past Trinity towards the mirrors. "You know that we cannot open the door, Dread Wolf."  
    "I know this, Mythal. That is why she is here with us. She posses the key that was in my orb." Solas spoke as he turned to Trinity. "I was wrong in thinking Corypheus would honor his deal."  
    "Let us hope that she can do this." Flemeth shook her head as she looked back to Trinity.  
    "Now I will explain to you what you must do. I will honor releasing Solas if you accomplish this." He stepped down from the steps of the Eluvian to approach Trinity. "You will enter the Eluvian alone, for we cannot go with you. When you are in the Eluvian you will find a path that appears to be made of grass and lined with trees amongst the stones. Follow that path, once you reach the end you will find what appears to be a door. Use the key to unlock it and follow what comes out. They will know where to go." Solas moved to the side of the Eluvian and motioned for her to enter it.  
    Trinity took a step towards the Eluvian and turned her gaze back to Solas, "And you will keep your word?" She watched him slowly nod to her as she turned back to the Eluvian. Sighing deeply she extended her hand to the Eluvian while stepping towards it. As her fingertips touched the mirror's surface it rippled like a reflective pool of water. Trinity found that there was little resistance with the Eluvian as she pressed her hand into the glass. The Eluvian welcomed her as she walked through the glass into the old Elven walkways.  
    A light misty fog hung in the air of the Elven walkways as she stepped out of the mirror. The soft click of her boot meeting the stone path echoed in the silence of this place. As she took a few steps forward her eyes took in the sight of the stone paths. She needed to find one that appeared to be grass and follow it, but it seemed nearly impossible with stones at her every turn. She remember a conversation that took place between her and Morrigan about the Elven walkways. She had told Trinity it was easy to get lost in them if she did not know where she wanted to go.  
    Trinity's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as a small twinge of fear crept up her spine and exploded in the back of her mind. What if she couldn't find the path? What if there was no path? What if Fen'Harel lied to her to trap her here? What if she was truly never able to save Solas? Tears stung her eyes as the last question floated through her mind. Quickly she shook her head and used the back of her hand to expel the tears from her cheeks. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she started to explore the area. Another small thought surfaced in her mind, this place is Eleven and she is Dalish. Solas once told her that even if an elf was cut off from their heritage she could feel the rhythm and flow of their people.  
    Trinity stopped moving and closed her eyes, focusing on her elven blood. As she stood perfectly still she focused her mind on a mental image of the pathway and the door. Her mind reached out for direction as the image of a lush path crossed her mind. Moments later she felt a small tug in her mind leading her in the direction of the pathway. Her eyes snapped open and she hurried in the direction her mind pulled her. Her footsteps echoed against the stone as she hurried down the path. A little ways down the path she laid eyes on something that caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Dead center of the stone path was a small, white blooming flower.  
    Moving closer to the small flower she knelt down and looked at the cracks between the cobble stone. To her surprise she found the lines to be filled with small blades of grass. Her head snapped up to the path before her. As her eyes followed the path, at first the stones were perfect and not disrupted, but further down the path the stones were broken and shifted exposing the grass beneath them. Quickly she rose to her feet while being careful not to harm the flower before her. A smile broke across her face as she took off running down the path. Her mind raced back to Solas, soon he would be free of the old Elven god. Soon they would be able to life a long happy life together.  
    Her boots hit the soft earth in a rapid session as she ran the path. Soon the stone pillars that lined the path turned into lush green trees filled with the sounds of birds. Trinity felt as though she had started running through a dream, this was all surreal to her. As she made her way farther down the path the trees became more dense and formed a canopy over her head while the grass at her feet became a blanket of green. She slowed her run as a stone structure came into view before her. The structure before her appeared to be the doors to an Elven temple that was covered in vines and moss from years of seclusion. The doors to the temple seemed massive to her with no way for her to open them alone.  
    Trinity jammed her hand into her coat to retrieve the key. Her fingers closed around the key as she closed the distance between her and the doors. The doors were lined in an ancient Elven writing that she had never seen before and started to glow the close she got to the doors. There was a sphere in the center of the door encircled with the writing that had a small keyhole in it. As Trinity lifted the key to the hole the writing flared to life in a fierce green color, the same color of her anchor. Her mind raced, she knew not what awaited her beyond the door and that sent a primal fear through her. She knew that she could fight, but this could be something that was old and carnal that could easily destroy her. Letting out a hard breath she slammed the key into the hole, pausing a moment to pull herself together before turning it.  
    The sound of the lock clicking sliced through the melodies of the birds and silence once again fell over the area. Her fingers fell from the key as she backed away from the doors. Panic shot through her as nothing happened after the lock was released. She felt her knees grow weak as tears stung her eyes. Was there more she had to do? Why didn't Fen'Harel tell her what she had to do after unlocking the doors? What did she do wrong?  
    Trinity's eyes remained locked on the doors as she felt defeat try to overtake her. Then she noticed it, the doors now had a sheen to them like they were made of stone colored water. Her eyes widened as the temple walls came flowing down like a waterfall and disappeared into the earth. Before her now stood a handful of blurry, darkened figures. They appeared to be made of blurred shadows. Within seconds all of them disappeared except for two. They stepped forward out of the remains of the temple and past Trinity.  
    "I was told you know what to do. Fen'Harel and Mythal await you on the other side of the Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds." Trinity spoke quickly as she hurried to catch up with the figures. She watched them exchange glances and nod to each other as they continued to walk. The figures made quick work of the walk back down the path to the courtyard of mirrors. She watched as the creatures before her stopped to look around. A puzzled look came over her face as she pointed to the Eluvian she used. "That is the Eluvian that I used to get here. That is where they are waiting."  
    The creatures shook their heads and pointed to another Eluvian that stood across from the one she pointed at. Slowly they approached the shattered mirror. Trinity felt as if the creatures mourned the mirror, she felt a sense of sadness as she gazed upon the beauty of it.  
    "It's broken, this one cannot be used." She said softly to the blurred creatures, "I'm sorry." Her eyes looked over the mirror which seemed to be larger than the others. It was trimmed in gold vines on it's edge with small gold leaves. The base the beautiful mirror stood upon was marble, but alas that too was shattered. The creatures before her touched the mirror trying to activate it, but with so much damage done to it nothing happened. Then she noticed one of the creatures snap it's head towards her as if it was trying to communicate. It thrust it's pointed finger at her then moved it to the mirror as if to say fix it. Trinity shook her head as she looked at the blackened, blurred creature. "I can't fix it, it's beyond my powers. Yes, I am a mage, but there is only so much that I can do."  
    The creature that pointed to her seemed to be upset at her words and moved towards her rather quickly. It reached out grabbing her anchor hand and roughly pulling her towards the mirror. It continued to point at the mirror with what seemed to be frustration as it roughly let go of her arm, almost sending her to her knees. It straightened it's form, looking down on her while resting it's arms behind it's back.  
    The stance the form took made Trinity's eyes widen, she recognized that stance. She had seen it enough with her days in the Inquisition. The blackened, blurred creature before her was the body of Fen'Harel without the soul. She turned her gaze to the mirror, took a deep steadying breath and raised her hands to the mirror. Silently she recited a repair spell over and over in her head focusing on the mirror with all her powers. There had to be a reason they wanted this mirror fixed and if fixing it was going to let her be with Solas, then so be it. She felt the two figures place their hands upon her shoulders causing her magic to surge. The power that surged through her was not her's alone and was spiked with the remaining powers the two bodies held. Moments later she heard the sounds of cracking glass and felt the platform under her feet shift. She felt her powers wane as they let go of her shoulders. It felt as though all of her magic and strength was ripped from her body as she sunk to her knees while opening her eyes.  
    The Eluvian before her sparkled and glittered as if it was just created. There were no cracks in the reflective surface nor was the pedestal cracked. She repaired it with the help of Elven gods and now it could be used. As her eyes rested on the image before her she noticed something different. The blackened, blurred creatures that stood at her side were not reflected the same. On her right stood a man with piercing blue eyes, brown braids that went to the middle of his back and a wolf pelt thrown around his shoulders. While the figure to her left was shroud in a white cloak, her features hidden in the deep hood. The only thing Trinity could make out of the woman was she had long golden colored hair that spilled from the hood.  
    The two creatures at her side approached the mirror reaching out for their reflections. Their hands sunk into the Eluvian just like Trinity's had as she entered the mirror herself. Gathering her strength she rose to her feet and followed the two through the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

    Morrigan sat in the gazebo in Skyhold with her son Kieran. She decided to take a break from his studies and let his mind relax a bit from the book that sat in her lap. He absorbed information on the world as if he couldn't sate his hunger, that surprised her for a ten year old. Morrigan knew that he was no ordinary child, that he was conceived for a purpose, to stop the Blight. At first that's all he was to her, until the first time he kicked inside of her. From that moment on she decided to try and raise him without the knowledge of what he was or what he held inside of him. Her love for her son flourished and soon she tried to protect him from the world. He was her everything, her reason for living and her reason to save this blighted world from destruction.  
    Her eyes fell to the book in her lap as she read over the next few lines of it, preparing for any questions her son may have. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Keiran walk over to one of the pots that the Inquisitor planted flowers in and pull out a weed. Moments later he walked back over to his mother with a smile on his face. "Mother, is it alright if I helped the herbologist later today?"  
    Morrigan smiled as she closed the book in her lap and looked up to her son. "Yes, it's fine...." Her smile faded from her lips as her eyes looked past her son to see a blackened, blurred figure walking up to the pair. Throwing the book down to her side as she rose to her feet, she grabbed her son's arm and pushed him behind her while igniting a fire spell in her hand. "Get away from my son!" She snarled protecting her son from this blighted creature. In all her days in Thedas she had never seen a creature like this one.  
    Kieran stepped out from behind his mother while looking at the creature. "Mother, it's alright. He won't hurt us. He just wants it back. It's time." He assured his mother with a smile.  
    "What does it want?" Morrigan didn't take her eyes off the blurred creature before them. "It's time for what?"  
    "He wants the essence." Kieran stepped away from his mother who now shook the spell from his hand. He moved to the creature with no fear as it reached out to him. A blurred hand reached for Kieran's chest, hovering there as a blue glow linked his chest to the creature's hand.  
    Morrigan's eyes widened as she watched the essence of the ancient god be taken from her child and given back to the body before him. She knew that this day would come, but she did not know that her son would be this prepared and unafraid. Morrigan bit her lip as a thought ran through her head. How would this affect him now? Would he still be her little boy?  
    The figure before her started to shift into view and the darkness swept away like a slow moving fog. As the fog swept away a man stood before her dressed in Elven ceremonial robes. His face was darkened by the hood he wore, but she could see the smile on his face.  
    The glow started to fade and Kieran lost his balance. Instantly Morrigan rushed to her son's side, catching him before his head hit the concrete. She cradled him tightly in her arms as she looked up at the Elven god before her. "Will he be alright? Is he still my son? Please don't say that he's gone." Tears stung her eyes as she pleaded with the god.  
    "Your son will be fine. He has lived with my presence all of his life. This just drained him. Your son will remain the way he was before our encounter. He will wake in a while. Thank you Morrigan for keeping us safe." The god turned away from her to leave, "You and Keiran are the kindest souls I have ever met. Dareth shiral." His form turned to mist before her eyes and disappeared leaving her to cradle her son in her arms.  
    Morrigan allowed a few tears to fall from her golden eyes, tears of happiness. Her son could now live a normal life with out the essence of the god in him. This moment was one of dread since the day he was born, but now she wept tears of joy to know that her son was safe and free to be himself. That was all she ever wanted from the moment he was born and their eyes met for the first time.  
                                                                                                              ~*~  
    Trinity stepped through the Eluvian with the creatures at her side. She stepped onto the pedestal that the Eluvian was on into the glen where she left Solas and Flemeth with a smile.  
    Solas leaned against a large tree while Flemeth sat upon one of the roots that protruded from the ground. Their eyes instantly turned to the trio that stepped through the mirror with a look of shocked relief.  
    "She actually did it." Flemeth said as she slipped from the tree root and started to walk towards them.  
    "I had no doubts." Solas stepped away from the tree with his hands folded behind his back.  
    Solas and Flemeth stopped a few feet from the Eluvian's pedestal as the creatures stepped down from it to face the pair. The creatures looked over the pair before them before raising their hands to Solas and Flemeth's chest. Their eyes flashed blue before they closed as a faint blue glow transferred from their chest into the creature's hands. The blurred, darkness slowly started to drift away from the creatures like wispy clouds. Soon their forms became clear, full of life and color. As the last little bit of darkness faded away the creatures took the form they had in the Eluvian's reflection. The man before Solas opened his eyes looking at the form before him, the transfer was complete, Solas was now free of Fen'Harel.  
    The figure cloaked in white brought her hands up looking them over then turned her gaze to Fen'Harel. "We are..."  
    "Yes." Fen'Harel spoke as he turned to the Eluvian.  
    Solas opened his slate grey eyes quickly as he turned to Trinity. He was weak from the transfer, but fought through it as he hurried over to wrap his arms around Trinity. His lips fell upon hers in a deep, soul shaking kiss. He pulled back from the kiss resting his head upon her shoulder as he whispered into her ear, "Vhenan."  
    "Solas and Flemeth are now free people, free of our influence and souls." Fen'Harel turned his attention to Trinity and Solas. "I was the one that kept Solas from being with you. I would not allow him to court you under false pretenses." He walked over to Trinity taking her left hand in his while activating the mark on her hand. She gave a sharp cry as his hand ran over her palm removing the mark.  
    Flemeth opened her eyes and took a few shaky steps. She looked herself over and then looked around. "I am going to miss the power of Mythal." She laughed weakly, "But it's time for me to return to my life before you." She nodded to the figure in white.  
    Fen'Harel turned from Trinity and stepped up the pedestal of the Eluvian with the figure in white. "I will leave you all to your own vices for now. I will not interfere with your lives any longer. Thank you Solas for helping me thus far. Now I will do what I must to save the elven people." Without another word he stepped through the Eluvian leaving Solas, Trinity and Flemeth in the glen.


	4. Chapter 4

    The journey back to Skyhold wasn't a long one, but Trinity, Solas and Flemeth took their time getting back. They wanted to enjoy their freedom without worry of the Inquisition yet.  
    "It's going to be hard explaining to the Inquisition that you carried with you an ancient elven God." Trinity giggled as she walked hand in hand with Solas.  
    "I think some of them already knew. I wouldn't put it past Iron Bull to know. Ben-Hassrath remember." Solas laughed as they continued to walk.  
    Trinity felt her heart flutter at the sound of his laughter. She heard it before, but this time it was different like this was the first time there was real emotion to it. "Yeah, he thinks he has everyone pegged. I think the only one he really has pegged is Dorian."  
    "Ha, ha, yes." Solas laughed again as he looked over to her with a smile.  
    Trinity turned her eyes to the view before her, the gates of Skyhold lay before them. "Are you ready to go back?" She stopped walking while still holding his hand. "I don't want to rush you."  
    Solas turned to her, quickly closing the space between them while wrapping his arms around her. He looked down into her eyes with a warm smile as he spoke, "I would weather any battle just to be at your side forever more."  
    Trinity blushed slightly as she slowly shook her head, "That's not really an answer."  
    "Yes, I am ready." Solas brought his lips down upon hers briefly before pulling back and approaching the gates. "You ready to meet with your war council to explain the mark?"  
    Trinity looked down at her left hand and gave a small smile, "They will find this all hard to swallow, but I will do my best to explain."  
    They started to cross the stone bridge that lead to the main gates of Skyhold when Solas smiled, "That's why I'm here. I will help you."  
    The gates to Skyhold opened as they made their way across the bridge. Trinity smiled while she made her way to the stairs that led to the great hall. She had saved the world and her love from despair and destruction. Upon reaching the bend in the stairs to the Great Hall she was met by her advisors. They bowed before her and led her up into the great hall.  
    Upon entering the great hall she was met with the aroma of food and the sound of chattering people. Everyone seemed to be in much brighter spirits now that Trinity had returned to Skyhold.  
    "I'll let you bask in the glory of victory and mingle with the people." Solas said with a smile as he let go of her hand and walked off into the crowd.  
    Flemeth turned to Trinity with a quizzical smile, "I'm going to see if I can't find Morrigan and speak with her. I have a lot to explain to her." She turned from Trinity and started for the door that led out into the courtyard.  
    Trinity looked over her friends in the great hall. Everyone had a smile on their faces and they deserved this. They all needed this moment to breathe. She made her way down the hall greeting her friends with smiles. She was almost to the doors of her quarters when her advisors walked up to her.  
    "My Lady Inquisitor, I hope that everything here is to your liking." Josephine looked up from her clipboard with a smile, "It's not easy making last minute parties like this."  
    "Oh, Josie stop worrying and enjoy the party." Leliana laughed as she looked over to Josephine.  
    "She's right. You have been glued to that clipboard since our return to Skyhold. Put it down and relax." Cullen smirked as he turned to Trinity. "We will convince the war council later and discuss our new course of action. Now that the hole in the sky is gone we can retrain our focus."  
    "There are some matters that we need to discuss, but we will leave that for another time. We shall leave you to enjoy your evening Inquisitor." Leliana smiled as she bowed her head. The advisors turned from Trinity and went back to the party.  
    Trinity smiled as the three walked away from her and turned back to the door to her quarters. It was a long day and tomorrow she would have to address the Inquisition after her war meeting to convey their fates. She sighed as she reached her hand out for the door knob.  
    "I thought I steal away with you for some time." Came Solas' voice from behind her. "If you would allow it."  
    Trinity turned away from her door with a smile, "Certainly."  
    A smirk crossed Solas' lips as he moved forward, backing Trinity into the door as he turned the knob. The door slipped from her back, opening with ease only to have Solas nudge it shut with his foot. They soon found themselves standing in the middle of Trinity's chambers.  
    "Your so beautiful right now. Strong and graceful, everything that I have ever wanted." Solas wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am sorry that I never told you of Fen'Harel. I thought that it would only complicate things, in the end it did. I almost lost you." A pained expression crossed his face as he let go of her.  
    "It's over. You are you again. We can live a happy life now." Trinity smiled as she walked to her balcony with Solas at her side. "You are free to do as you please. Nothing between us has changed. I love you, Solas." Trinity let her hands rest on the balcony as she looked out to the vast mountain view.  
    Solas walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist while resting his chin on her shoulder, "I love you too. Tomorrow you will be addressing the whole Inquisition about our futures, I am so proud of you Vhenan. You are truly a beacon of hope for our people." He paused as he kissed her neck, "but for now let us forget about the Inquisition and enjoy each other's company."


	5. Chapter 5

     Flemeth walked through the courtyard in search of Morrigan and Kieran. A smile crossed the old woman's face as her eyes found her family in the courtyard. It appeared that Morrigan was getting ready to take Kieran to their quarters for the night.  
     She watched as Morrigan ushered her son up a set of stairs to some of the rooms on the second level of the courtyard. Flemeth hesitated for a moment pondering the thought of just turning and walking away, letting Morrigan live her life without her influence. She had already caused her so much grief, but she knew that she had to let her know that Mythal was no longer a part of her. After all it was Morrigan who drank from the Well of Sorrows, as far as Morrigan knew she was still bound to her will.  
Flemeth walked up the stairs to the second floor, stopping next to the door that Morrigan had entered with Kieran. She crossed her arms over her chest while she leaned against the stones waiting for Morrigan to walk back out. Her mind combed over how she would tell Morrigan about the situation. What if Morrigan chose not to believe her? Flemeth had lied to her and had kept things from her daughter in order to protect her which in turn made Morrigan start to hate her. Flemeth's thoughts were disrupted as the door creaked open.  
     Morrigan stepped out into the moonlight and turned to her mother with a look of shock. Flemeth had never been here at Skyhold before. Morrigan cocked an eyebrow as she spoke, "what brings you here mother? If you are after Kieran, you are too late. The entity that resided in him is now gone."  
     "I am not here for the child. I am here to apologize to you. I have been cold to you and tricked you into my servitude. Well you are now free of that servitude. I no longer house Mythal and I am now dying. I will not ask you to give up your body to let me live. I have lived for far too long." Flemeth sighed as she broke eye contact with Morrigan.  
     "Your dying?" Morrigan's voice was soft almost a whisper. "Why? You're a Witch of the Wilds. There is something you are not telling me." Her statement was flat in the cool night air.  
     "No my child. Mythal was the one who granted me the power to live longer through the bodies of my children. You are now a mother yourself. I will not take you away from Kieran. I will go back to the glen that I raised you in to live out the rest of my days." Flemeth turned to the stairs and started her descent. "If it means anything, I am sorry that I treated you the way I did. You grew up to be a fine young woman, one that I am proud of."  
     "Mother wait!" Morrigan said as she took the stairs after her mother. When she got close enough to Flemeth she wrapped her arms around her mother. "I forgive you. I am sorry that I pushed you away." Tears stung Morrigan's eyes as she clung to her mother. "I will never forgive myself if I don't say this: Thank you and I love you mother."  
     Flemeth felt a warmth wash over her as her daughter hugged her. She laughed a bit as she shrugged Morrigan's arms from her while turning to face her, "going soft on me now. Don't let other's know that. They'll take it as a weakness." A smile thinned her lips as she turned back to walk down the stairs. "If you ever need me, you know where I will be."  
     Morrigan stood on the stairs as she watched her mother take her leave. A warm smile tugged at her lips as she heard Flemeth gently call back to her, 'I love you too my child.' A small laugh left Morrigan's lips as she turned back to Kieran's room. She knew that she had to get some sleep tonight due to the events that were to come the next day. She had already packed their bags and prepared for them to leave Skyhold. She knew that she was no longer needed here and wanted to raise Kieran away from this kind of life. She sighed as she entered the room and eased herself into her own bed. Sleep soon found her.  
                                                                                                            ~*~  
     With Corypheus defeated and the Elven Gods back in their rightful bodies, the Inquisition remained intact. The love between Trinity and Solas grew greater every day as they remained at each other's sides. Solas told her everything that he knew of Fen'Harel's plans that he allowed the mage to know. Most of them were about restoring the Elven people to their former glory.  
     Morrigan left Skyhold with Kieran in search of a place to raise him away from all the bloodshed and death. She soon found herself back in the glen where her mother had raised her with no sign of Flemeth. Morrigan knew not if her mother had made it back to this place, but in case she would return she kept Flemeth's room neat and tidy just in case.  
     Fen'Harel and the Elven Gods had plans for this world that they were now free to carry out in secret without fear of being stopped. After walking amongst the Inquisition for so long, Fen'Harel decided to alter his plans for ripping the fade open and destroying the world. He felt a strange attachment to the people of Thedas now, but mostly blamed it on Solas falling in love with the Inquisitor. He still had plans to restore the Elves to their former glory and he intended to act up them, but that, my dear friends, is another story in itself.


End file.
